Downloading a New Life
by Iwillcastaspellonyou
Summary: The Pretty Committee, now The Cute Crew. is back. They changed their looks. Since they left The Funky Friends took over, but not for long Massie, now Crystal, knows The Funky Friends weaknesses and will destroy them, or will she?
1. Characters

Battle of the Bands

Characters

The Cute Crew

Crystal Autumn Prell-(Formerly Massie Block) The alpha of the new Pretty Committee, the Cute Crew, has brown hair brown contacts and a whole new personality. Since she left ACT the Funky Friends took over, now she back as the new girl to take over the school in a different way.

Laura Sabrina Eclipse-(Formerly Claire Lyons) The newest member of the Cute Crew is different; she has new long black hair and brown contacts. With the Funky Friends trying to take her from the Cute Crew, Laura has to stay with her friends. But will the Funky Friends get to her?

Fifi Isabelle Dilling-(Alicia Rivera) The beta of the Cute Crew is now a Spanish cutie. Her long brown hair and blue contacts make her look like she could be the alpha. And that's what she wants to be, but will her ambition take her too far?

Skye Angel Illiot-(Kristen Gregory) The skinny little Skye has changed and big time. Her new silky blonde hair and violet eyes make her an oddity, but that's not stopping her from becoming the best singer in the entire school. The Cute Crew is going to crush the Funky Friends in the Battle of the Bands, but will everything get too out of control.

Danny Heavenly Mae-(Dylan Marvil) The short plumb girl the Cute Crew used to know isn't there anymore. Her orange hair and brown eyes compliment her skinny body. She used to have the worst style, now it's better than Crystal's. But Danny wants more; she wants to have everyone want to be her. What will she do to make it happen?

The Funky Friends

Izzy Manny Queleta-The alpha of the Funky Friends knows she's the prettiest, and the smartest. Her long gorgeous blonde hair and blue eyes make her stand out but she loves it. She also knows she needs to crush the Cute Crew. She knows she's seen those girls before, but where?

Kayla Daniela Shepp- The alpha of the Funky Friends thinks she's the prettiest, but Kayla, knows that she is. Her blonde hair and blue eyes makes people think she's a follower. The drummer for battle of the bands has been practicing on new song, but can one little mistake, crush everything?

Caroline Giselle Woxina-The chubby little girl the other Funky Friends knew is gone now. Caroline didn't want to look the same and she doesn't. Her new black hair and brown contacts make her stand out the most. Her rocking guitar skills are shown so much in the song Selena wrote, so she's praising the club beta.

Selena Vicky Gymea-The beta of the Funky Friends is herself. Her natural blonde hair and blue eyes don't make her look like a follower. She's also an artist, with words. She writes songs for the band to perform and they are perfect, so says Izzy. She wants to be the alpha but won't do anything drastic to get it. She just waits for her turn. But will she have to stop being quiet and stand out to save herself from the worst thing possible?


	2. Changing

Chapter One

Crystal's POV

I rolled out of bed. She changed her hair, clothes, and eye color. I was different. Since I left The Funky Friends took over, but I knew she would take over the school once more.

She changed because she was going to take over the school differently this time. All of us had changed everything about ourselves and were starting at OCD as new students.

Laura Sabrina Eclipse was downstairs wearing designer clothing, as usual.

I saw Fifi Isabelle Dillings was downstairs putting makeup on.

Skye Angel Illiot was checking herself in the mirror.

Danny Heavenly Mae was eating a donut, or two.

Everything was different, sort of.

I had a new house, a bigger one.

"Hey Chris, how are ya?" Danny asked.

I smiled, "Good, are you girls ready to take back our school?" They all smiled wickedly.

Izzy's POV

I woke up and thought about the entire buzz about the new girls.

They were supposed to be really pretty. They were in a group too. But they couldn't take over the school. Could they.

My thoughts were interrupted by Kayla Daniela Shepp.

She laughed so loud at something Caroline Giselle Woxina said.

I rolled my eyes at her.

Selena Vicky Gymea was humming the song she wrote for the Battle of the Bands.

These were my friends.

We were in charge and that wasn't going to change all because of the new girls.

"I am a school girl, I always listen. I wanna be a cool girl but that ain't happenin." Of course that was Selena singing the song.

"Sel, shut up. I'm trying to think. But since your all here I might as well tell you the news. There are going to be new girls coming to our school today. They have a group and they are not going to take over our school. Are they?"

I looked at their faces. They looked at each other with a wicked grin on their faces.

Selena's POV

Everyone except for me smiled wickedly at each other.

I didn't want everyone to hate me but I wanted to be friends with the new girls.

"Guys, are you sure we should be mean to them. I want to be friends with the new girls."

All the girls just rolled their eyes at me.

Then Izzy's driver pulled up. Jonathan yelled for us to come and we jumped in the car. The other girls plotted ways to get the new girls.

When we got out of the car we saw them.

Their hair was blowing in the wind. They were gorgeous.

They walked up to us and the leader asked, "Are you the Funky Friends? We heard a lot about you."

Izzy smiled, "Oh, followers. Look we can't let you join our group but you can sit with us during lunch."

The leader just looked at us. "Oh puh-lease, why would we want to join you? We are the Cute Crew and we're going to crush you, Isadora and all your little followers."

Izzy just stared for a while.

Then she said, "I've heard that voice before. Massie Block?"

The girl Izzy thought was Massie looked at us, "Who is Massie? I'm Crystal Autumn Prell. So will you back off you spoiled brat?"

Izzy looked shocked. "Y… W… H…"

Crystal just smiled, "That's what I thought. So why don't you go off and tell your other followers that soon we'll rule the school."

"Wait, so you don't want to be our followers?" Izzy asked.

"Like I said we're going to crush you. In Battle of the Bands and school, so back off."

Then I got mad so I said, "You think you're cool but you're really not. Whoever your singer is, I'll crush them. Whoever your guitarist is, Caroline will crush them. Whoever your drummer is, Izzy will crush them. And whoever your pianist is, Kayla will crush them. You may have one more member than us but that doesn't mean you will win. So why don't you go back to wherever you came from, you snotty little witch."

All the girls looked at me in shock.

CC (The Cute Crew) just walked away

Then Caroline, Izzy, and Kayla all started congratulating me on my first act off meanness. "That was great," Izzy began, "your first act of meanness. When we get back to my house we are going to celebrate. I am so proud of you." I really hoped what I said was worth it.


	3. AN

**A/N**

**Sorry for taking so long up loading. I have school and I'm writing other stories. I'm writing on a website called . The story is called Godling Academy.**


End file.
